


Unapologetic

by PanzerDolt



Series: Philanthropy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Future, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanzerDolt/pseuds/PanzerDolt
Summary: Set five years after the events of RWBY. Assumption is that team RWBY managed to save the world, and are now working as huntresses, expect for Weiss who inherited the Schnee DUST. Future AU stuff I guess.Blake and Yang decide to start their weekend with a visit to a nightclub.SOL and Fluff stuff.





	Unapologetic

Blake sat inside her and Yang’s garage. Garage was a more traditional term, it was more like an armoury that had a bike in it, because other then hosting Yang’s bumblebee, the duo also housed their weapons and accessories here. Blake currently was occupied with maintaining the Gambol Shroud. With care, she made sure the blade had not lost its sharpness before she begun wiping it down. She cleaned the blade carefully and begun applying and coating the blade in oils.

Maintaining the weapon was very peaceful and relaxing. It almost felt meditative, when she sat there in quietness, only focusing on her blade. She felt like monk that had achieved some sort of zen state, until her sun dragon kicked the door open and soared right in. “Blake!”

Blake almost dropped her weapon on the ground from the sudden intrusion, but she managed to grab it at the last moment. She turned to Yang annoyed. “Dammit Yang, could you just open the door like a normal person?” When she turned to her, she noticed Yang had a bottle of beer in either hand.

Yang smiled at her. “Sorry! Hands are kind of full right now.”

Blake sighed. “Could you, I don’t know, kick the door a little quieter next time? I mean, one of these days its gonna fly right off.”

Yang shrugged. “Sorry, I like to make a flashy entrance. Besides, I have developed a special way of kicking the doors.” She proceeded to demonstrate a kick, as she held her form in the kicking position. “You see, I have found a perfect way of kicking a door. Its almost like opening it normally, but way cooler.”

Blake shook her head as Yang returned her leg down. “You are hopeless you know that.”

Yang just grinned as she walked over to the workstation Blake had been cleaning her blade. “Yeah, I know. In any case, brought you a beer.”

“So, are we drinking tonight?” Blake asked as she crossed her arms.

“It’s the weekend Blake, lets live a little.” Yang explained as she opened one of the bottles with her mechanical hands thumb. She offered the bottle to Blake.

Blake accepted the offer and grabbed the bottle. “Sure, why not. Its not like we got grand plans for a few days anyway.” She proceeded to take a sip.

Yang smirked as she opened her own bottle. “Actually, I have grand plans for us, for tonight.”

Blake furrowed her brows at Yang. “And what exactly what were you planning?”

Yang took a large sip out of her beer. “I was thinking you and me could hit the town.”

Blake sighed. “You mean you want to go to a club, get wasted and possibly into a fight.”

“Nope! Not at all.” Yang defended herself. “I want no trouble tonight. I promise, I won’t pick a single fight.” She leaned against the table. “I was thinking you, me, music and the dancefloor.”

Blake chuckled. “You want to take me dancing?”

Yang nodded happily. “Sure, I do.” She ran her fingers across Blakes cat ears. “If you are up to it I mean.”

Blake was not really a go out and party type of a person. She would rather just stay home and have a relaxing time. But she knew that Yang was an extrovert who loved to go out and adventure, and it would make her day if she joined her. She sighed. “Okay, sure. I guess we are going dancing.”

Yang jumped exited. “Yes! Oh, believe me Blake, we are gonna have a good time!”

“So, when did you plan on us going?” Blake asked. She also eyed the bottle in Yang’s hand and sternly said “If you are gonna be drinking, we are not riding out.”

Yang grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, we won’t be taking Bumblebee with us. I have arranged us… other forms of transportation.”

“What does that mean?” Blake asked worried.

“It means that when I give a call, a limousine will come and pick us up and take us where ever we want to go.” She took another sip of her drink.

Blakes eyes went wide. “A limo? How did you manage to hire a limo?” The gears clicked inside her head. “Actually, I know where you got the limo from.”

Yang once again lifted her hands to defend herself. “Hey, it was Ruby’s idea. She told Weiss to get us a limo, and Weiss happily agreed. My hands are clean.”

Blake crossed her arms. “And where did Ruby get the idea?”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “I might have mentioned to Ruby in a call that I wished to take you out. Perhaps, in a stylish manner?” She smiled embarrassed. “But It was Ruby’s idea mostly.”

Blake sighed, but ended up smiling at Yang. “So, we got a limousine ride to the town huh? What place were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking Juniors place.” Yang sipped her beer again.

“You sure he’s gonna be happy to see you again?” Blake asked slightly worried.

“Probably not, but I am gonna be happy with the discounted drinks he’s giving us.” Yang shrugged. “He wouldn’t want me spilling the beans about his side criminal activity.”

“That’s another thing. I am not sure how I feel about the whole thing. I mean, we are huntresses now, rubbing shoulders with criminals is not good.” Blake explained.

“True, but let’s be honest here, Junior is not the worst criminal on the street. It is our job to protect people, not catch every criminal in the kingdom. So, if Junior is not posing a threat to innocent lives, we should let the police worry about him. Meanwhile, we can enjoy drinks in his night club.” Yang retorted. “Besides, he has the best night club hands down.”

Blake sighed. “Okay, if you say so. What about their… Faunus policy?”

“I’ve seen Faunus there before. There should be no problems.” She closed her hands in a fist. “And if there is, the policies can be changed really quick.”

Blake scowled at Yang. “Yang! No fighting!”

“What, you expect me to stand idle of some on insults you?” Yang said with haste.

“No matter what, we will always see hatred for the Faunus and not everyone will approve of our relationship. But that does not mean we can just beat everyone up.” Blake explained.

“Hmph, I can.” Yang quickly answered.

“Yang…” Blake stood up and placed her hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Please. Just promise me, if there is any trouble, lets try to deal with it peacefully.”

Yang let out a sigh. “Fine. I won’t be beating people up.” She poked Blakes nose. “But if somebody gets violent first, all bets are off.”

“Well duh, peaceful does not mean we can’t defended ourselves.” Blake patted Yang’s head. “So, if you behave, I’m willing to hit up the club.”

Yang patted Blake on her shoulder. “Blake, relax babe. I’ll behave.”

Blake nodded. “Good. Now, when are we leaving?”

“Well, we can leave when ever we want.” She smirked. “But first, lets get ourselves into something more stylish.”

* * *

 

Yang hummed happily as she was applying makeup. She was planning on going all out, so made sure her hair and makeup was on point with her outfit. Once she was happy with her makeup, she returned to the living room to find Blake in her black dress. Blake rarely got the chance to use the more stylish clothes she owned, but every time she did was a real treat. Yang felt awestruck as she just stared at her Faunus girlfriend.

Blake blushed embarrassed as she straightened her dress. “So, what do you think?”

Yang smirked. “I think I want to skip the dance and jump in the bedroom.”

Blake playfully swatted Yang’s arm. “Seriously, how does it look.”

“It looks beautiful.” Yang placed her hands on Blakes shoulder. “You look beautiful. It’s a shame we rarely get to use these clothes, because man you seriously look hot.”

Blake chuckled. “Well you are not looking half bad yourself.”

Yang ran her hands across Blakes side. “I knew you were going to like it, that’s why I wore it.”

“Hmmhm, I definitely like it.” Blake gently massaged Yang’s arms. “So, you called our ride yet?”

Yang nodded. “Yep, should pick us up any second.” She grinned as she wrapped her hands around Blakes lower back. “Meanwhile, I think I we should- “She was interrupted by a car honking outside. She looked away at the window annoyed. “Okay, that was too fast!”

Blake just chuckled and quickly gave Yang a kiss. “Come one, let’s go.”

Yang looked at Blake with an expression of a puppy. “But I wanted to make out.”

Blake rolled her eyes “There’s gonna be plenty of chances to do that. Lets just get in the ride.”

“Okay okay, but hold the thought okay?” Yang said whilst chuckling.

* * *

 

They went outside and entered the limo Weiss had set up for them. The driver had asked where they wanted to go, and once Yang had given them instructions, the driver took off driving, obliviously not interested in small talk. Not that Yang or Blake complained, as they were more interested in each other right now.

“Ever been in a limo before Blake?” Yang asked as she searched the inside of the limo.

“Nope. First time rider here.” She observed the inside as well. “It’s very spacious isn’t it?”

Yang nodded as she kept searching. “Yep, sure is.”

Blake raised her eyebrow at Yang. “Yang, what are you looking for?”

She stopped her rummaging for a moment. “There’s got to be a minibar or something right?”

“Really, you really want to drink on the way to drink?” Blake giggled.

“I see it in movies all the time, they always have champagne or something.”  Yang knocked on the window to the driver side. The window quickly opened. “Hey, you got champagne on this limo?” The window quickly closed again, and this time a small locker opened in middle of the limo. Out came a bottle of champagne, and two tall glasses. “Oh, sweet!” Yang chimed happy as she grabbed the bottle and glass. She used her mechanical thumb to pop off the cork with ease, and quickly begun pouring a glass.

“That is pretty luxurious I suppose.” Blake rubbed her chin. “Wonder if Weiss always travels like this.”

“Hah, oh please. This is nothing compared to what Weiss is used to.” She offered the glass of champagne to Blake, who accepted it. “If this was one of Weiss’s limos, it would be bigger, there would be a TV.” She finished pouring herself a glass. “And a whole squad of armoured vans full of private security contractors on either side.” She raised the glass to clink it with Blakes. “But for us commoners, this is pretty good huh?”

Blake chuckled and clinked her glass with Yang’s. “Its pretty nice, I have to admit.”

Yang took a sip of her drink and grinned. “And since the windows are blacked out, nobody can see what’s happening in the backseat.”

Blake sighed as she sipped on her own drink. “Do you think of sex constantly?”

Yang shrugged. “I mean, I am in the backseat of a limousine, with an absolutely gorgeous woman that I am in love with. Can’t really fault that my mind wanders.” She poked Blake. “And no, I do not think of sex constantly. I also think of punching things, cute animals and how I am going to perfect my strategy to beat Ruby at videogames.”

Blake chuckled. “Sounds like you got a lot of important things on your mind.”

“Right now, the only thing on my mind is you.” Yang stated.

Blake blushed slightly. “Yang please, you are making me blush.”

“That’s the plan, obliviously.” She chuckled as she scooted closer to Blake and wrapped her arm around her. “I plan on doing all sorts of things that make you blush.” She whispered in her ear. “There is no escape.”

“Oh dear, what did I sign myself into.” Blake asked worried.

Yang planted a kiss on Blakes cheek. “You signed up for an awesome night.” She winked at Blake. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

As the limo pulled up next to Juniors Night Club, the driver got out of the vehicle to open the door for the couple. As Yang stepped out she searched her pockets. She handed the driver some lien. “Here, I am not sure if this is the proper etiquette, but it’s something.”

The driver accepted the tip and bowed their head. “I don’t usually get tips, but I’ll gladly take it.” They nodded to Yang and Blake. “I shall wait nearby, take all the time you want. And please, do have a lovely evening.” They bowed once again and returned to the vehicle. Yang waved them goodbye as they begun driving off.

Yang proceeded to look around. It did not look like many people were outside. She groaned annoyed. “Of course, one time I do a stylish entrance, nobody is looking.”

Blake giggled and patted Yang on the back. “Cheer up, I’m sure you will get plenty of more chances to boast.”

Yang shrugged and begun walking towards the entrance of the night club. “Yeah, it is what it is. Let’s see how the place is.”

The bouncer at the door was eyeing them both all the way forms the limousine. Once Yang and Blake made it to the entrance, he put his hand up and stopped them. Yang raised and eyebrow at him. “Is there a problem?”

He gave Yang and Blake both a look up and down until he turned to Yang. “You Yang?”

Yang crossed her arms. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Moment please.” The bouncer took a few steps away from them and begun speaking into his earpiece. “Boss, blondies here, what should I do?”

Blake raised her eyebrow at Yang, and Yang just gave her a confused shrug.

“Okay, got it.” The bouncer stopped talking into his earpiece. He returned to Yang and Blake, with a friendly smile on his face. “Please, go right in Miss Xiao Long. Junior is waiting inside.”

“Dammit, I hope does not want anything.” Yang blurted out annoyed. “I’m here to dance, not to do shady business.” She begun walking inside, Blake following her.

The inside was lively as ever. The place was not quite full, but there were enough people to fill out the dance floor. The music was blaring as people were either too busy dancing or sitting around drinking to notice the duo walk across the club over to the counters. As the couple approached the counter, Junior was already waiting for them.

He was not exactly happy when he saw Yang. He let out a deep sigh as he scratched his jaw. “Blondie, I know I can’t really block you from coming here, but there are many other night clubs, why always mine?”

“Woah is that any way to speak to a loyal customer?” Yang leaned against the counter. “I mean, I am a sensitive girl junior, you are hurting my feelings.” She made a hurtful expression.

“I aint buying that bullshit for one second.” He scowled. “Just, is it possible you don’t destroy anything while you are here?”

Yang raised her hand to defend herself. “Relax Junior, I really am not trying to stir anything up.” She smiled as she just nudged her head towards Blake. “Just gonna have a good time and take my girl dancing.”

Blake nervously waved to Junior. “Eh, Hi?”

Junior just raised and eyebrow at Blake and turned to Yang. “Didn’t know you swung that way.”

Yang shrugged with a wide grin on her face. “I swing many ways. But are you surprised, look at her, she can turn anyone gay.”

Blake blushed hard. “Yang!”

Yang just leaned against the counter backwards. “What? Its true.” She craned her head around to speak with Junior. “In any case, how about you hook us up with drinks, I want to get partying already. Blake, what are you having?”

“Uh, maybe just a beer?” Blake said.

Yang shook her head. “Come on Blake, lets spice it up a little.”

Blake crossed her arms. “Well, that would you recommend then?”

Yang seemed to think for a moment, until she begun grinning like an idiot. “Hey Junior, hook her up with a Blue Menagerie.” Blake visibly rolled her eyes. “And you know what get me already.” She snapped her fingers. “Don’t forget the umbrella.”

Junior nodded his head. “Sure thing, coming right up.” He turned around. “You are gonna pay of them, right?”

Yang smirked at him. “We’ll see.”

“Yang…” Blake sighed and faced Junior. “Yes, well pay, sorry for the trouble.”

Junior nodded his head at Blake and continued to make the drinks.

Blake shook her head and turned to look at Yang. “You really need to cause trouble like that?”

Yang chuckled. “What, its funny.”

“You are basically bullying him.” Blake explained.

“Blake, he is like a criminal informant, you really gonna defend him?” Yang asked.

Blake shrugged. “That’s even worse. You are bullying a powerful criminal in his own house.”

Yang nuzzled up against Blake. “No, don’t say that, you are making me sound like the bad guy.”

“Just stating the facts Yang.” Blake said.

“Okay, I am gonna stop bullying Junior, just stop scolding me with your hurtful words.” Yang playfully pleaded.

Blake sighed as she quickly kissed Yang’s cheek. “I swear, you are a handful.”

Yang just gave her a grin. Junior did not take too long making the drinks, as he returned and gave each girl their respective drinks. “Well, there you are. Anything else I can do for you?”

Yang shook her head as she grabbed her drink. “Nope, this is good.” After taking a sip, she took out her wallet and paid for the drinks. “See, I can act nice.” Yang said to Junior, but her comment was directed at Blake.

Junior took the money and nodded his head. “Well, you know where to find me if you need something. And please, take it easy tonight.”

Yang chuckled. “Like I said, that was the plan.” She turned to Blake and raised her drink. “So, ready for a good night?”

Blake raised her glass as well. “Sure thing. Lead the way blondie.”

They both clinked their glasses together and took their first drinks in the night club.

* * *

 

One hour and few drinks later, the couple had moved over to a table on the side and were feeling nice buzz. They had spent their time with light chatter and flirting, but so far, their stay had been uneventful. Seems like everybody was busy doing their own thing, so nobody had come up for a chat. Not that Yang would mind boasting and chatting, but right now her eyes were set on something much better, and she did not want anyone interrupting her quality time with Blake.

Yang took a sip of her drink and placed it on the table. “So, Blake, I have been thinking for a while...”

Blake was in middle of drinking her own drink as her ears prepped up at the Yang’s question. “Yeah, what is it?”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “Does your family like me? I mean, I hope I left a good impression with them.”

Blake stared at Yang dumbfounded until she burst out into a giggle.

“Eh? What’s so funny?” Yang asked.

Blake shook her head. “Its so rare to see you concerned with stuff like that. Especially since it’s pretty clear they do.”

“Well, I am never too sure. I know I can be immature sometimes, but I really tried to be on my best behaviour with them.” Yang said.

Blake just smiled. “Yang relax honey. They liked you alright.” She let out a sigh. “I know my dad can be pretty intimidating sometimes, but even he seemed to like you straight away.”

Yang chuckled. “Yeah, he is a little bit different form my dad. I hope it wasn’t too embarrassing to you when we went to visit.”

“Oh, stop that. Your father was very lovely when we visited. Its wonderful to have a father like that.” She chuckled. “It’s also pretty clear that your sense of humour runs in the family.”

“No way! My puns are way better then his dad puns!” Yang defended herself.

Blake just winced. “Sorry, I don’t think any puns are good.”

“Aww, not even my cat puns?” Yang frowned.

“Especially those! I swear to god; your cat puns drive me up the wall sometimes.” Blake said annoyed. Yang was about to say something, without a doubt a pun about the situation, but Blake interrupted her “Don’t. Even. Try.”

Yang just leaned against the table. “Pff. Lame.”

Blake smiled. “What, does it make you Yangry when I don’t enjoy your puns?”. Only a mere second after Blake said that, she realized what she had done as she planted her face into her palm. Yang on the other hand, looked like she had just won the lottery, amazed and incredibly happy.

“Blake! Did you just?” Yang chimed happily.

“No. Shut up.” Blake shook her head against her palm.

Yang just sneaked next to Blake, as she wrapped her hands around her and begun showering her head with kisses. “Oh Blake, I knew we were soulmates, it’s as if we were destined to be together.”

Blake just blushed. “Oh please, you are just rubbing off on me the wrong way. This does not mean I enjoy puns!”

Yang laughed. “Its okay, because you know what I love more than puns?” Once Blake turned to face Yang, she just cupped her hands on her cheeks. “You.” She leaned forward and wrapped their lips together, as she drew Blake into a passionate kiss. For a moment, they just got lost in each other, until the music in the background changed. Yang broke the kiss as she recognized the tune. “Ohohoo, this is my jam Blake! Come on, were going dancing.”

“W-wait, right now?” Blake asked hesitantly.

Yang nodded excitedly as she grabbed Blakes hand. “Yep, right now.”

“Hold on Yang, I need to compose myself.” Blake stalled.

Yang grinned. “So, we can fight against pure evil, terrorist and the creatures of grimm, but a dance floor is too hard to conquer?” She pulled Blake up and against herself. “Relax and follow my lead.” She proceeded to drag Blake off with her towards the dance floor.

Hesitant at first, Blake just followed Yang as the music begun intensifying. Once the made it to the dance floor, Yang took the lead and begun swaying her body to the rhythm of the music. Yang turned around to look at her girlfriend who was just idly standing still and starting at her. She smiled as she danced herself right up to her and placed her hands on her hips. Gently she pulled Blake into the same rhythm she was dancing in. Soon enough, they were both shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

“There you, got you in to the groove.” Yang chuckled as she watched Blake dance.

As they danced, Blake slowly begun to get into the mood. Maybe people were watching, maybe not, it did not matter. She was captivated by the blonde brawler in front of her. The way her hips swayed, the confident attitude, everything felt so right about Yang. They kept dancing until the music begun fading, signalling the end of the song. They were both left standing on the dance floor, just gazing and staring at each other. Blake quickly grabbed Yang’s hand and begun pulling her away.

Blake pulled them into a quiet corner where nobody was nearby, where she turned to face Yang. Without saying anything, she just wrapper herself around Yang and feverishly begun making out with her. Blake was not sure what caused this reaction in her, but Yang had absolutely no complaints about her actions as she gently pushed Blake against the wall as her hands begun to roam Blakes body.

Neither were sure how long they kept it up, and neither of them cared, they were completely mesmerized by each other in that quiet corner when their mouths tangled up together, them passionately trying to map each other’s body shapes with their fingertips.

After they finally broke away from the kiss, they both were out of breath and speechless. As they both stood there with their ragged breaths, they just stared at each other. Yang let out a soft giggle as she massaged one of Blakes cat ears. “Well, you got frisky all of a sudden.”

Blake smiled as she traced Yang’s lips with her thumb. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

“Oh, don’t apologize, I told you I was going to make you feel all sorts of things.” She leaned up against Blake. “And I think I am doing a pretty good job.”

Blake just bit her lips as she felts Yang’s breath right up against her ear.

Yang giggled as she leaned in to whisper. “Want to have a quickie in the restroom?”

Blake blurted out giggling as she gently pushed Yang off. “Yang, eww! No way!”

Yang smiled brightly at Blake. “I’m sorry, I had to ask.” She gently grabbed Blakes hand. “I could use a drink after that, and the blue menagerie you were having looked delicious.” She craned her head. “Well, not as delicious as you.”

Blake pecked Yang’s lips. “I get it, you can ease down the sweet talk now.”

Yang smile as she begun leading Blake back to their table. “Nope. No chance of that happening.”

* * *

 

Once they got back to their table, they barely had time to enjoy their next drinks until a group of people came up to them. Four patrons, who clearly have had too many drinks tonight, and were looking for trouble.

A man stepped up from the group and spoke in a very condescending tone to Blake. “You are pretty far away from home, aren’t you?”

Blake just raised an eyebrow at the man, surprised by the intrusion. “Excuse me?”

The man smirked in a very cocky manner. “We gave you a whole continent to live on, is it really so hard to stay there?”

Yang just exchanged looks with Blake. “Is this actually happening right now?” Yang asked dumbfounded.

Blake just sighed disappointed. “Great, that’s exactly what the night was missing.”

Another person from the group chimed up as he walked next to his friend. “This place really has gone to the dogs hasn’t it, they started letting in pets.”

Yang was giving Blake a begging look. It was very evident in Yang’s expression that she wanted to bust a few heads in. In fact, old Yang would have the group on their knees apologizing by this point, but Yang decided to show restraint and keep the promise she made. Blake just gave her a slight head shake, to indicate that violence would not be necessary. She just sighed as she spoke. “Is there a point to this, or are you just a bunch of walking stereotypical slurs?”

“Oh, the point is that we are not very happy that this animal has been let in here.” The first man pointed at Blake.

Blake calmly just took a sip of her drink. “Horrible isn’t it.” As she placed the drink back down on the table, she grinned. “But if they banned animals from night clubs, I’m sure you people would be out of drinking spots.”

“What did you say to me?” The man spoke in a threatening tone as he took a step towards Blake.

As soon as the mans feet hit the ground, Yang sharply turned to face the man. The man froze in place once she saw the look on her face. It was not anger, or disgust. It was pure calm. Yang’s expression was almost egging him on to do something, anything. The man realized that he might have picked the wrong fight this time.

Unfortunately, his friend had not quite gotten the memo, as he sneaked behind Yang. “How come you are wasting your time with an animal? Why not come spend some time with- “The man had attempted to place his hand on Yang’s shoulder, but Yang’s hand had shot out and forcefully grab his wrist before he even landed the touch. The man groaned in pain as Yang twisted him down on his knees.

Yang sternly stared the man in the eyes and spoke. “If you try to touch me again, I won’t be the only one with a missing arm.” She let go and the man slumped on the ground holding his wrist.

The man’s friend obliviously not happy about his friend’s treatment shouted out. “You want to get violent, do you?”

Yang just turned to look at him and shot him down with just one angry glance. She gritted her teeth. “You people come up to us, and begin insulting my girlfriend, try to lay your filthy hands on me and now threaten me with a fight?” Her eyes begun to turn red as she closed her palm into a fist. “I think you should take your friends and run, before I- “Before she had the chance to pounce up and beat the rude intruders, her gaze shifted over to Blake. She was looking at what was happening with a worried expression on her face.

With one look at Blake, Yang felt serenity. All her rage just disappeared. She had made a promise. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them to see Blake, and she gave her a soft smile.

The man spoke again, in a threatening tone. “Or you’ll do what? We are waiting.”

Yang turned to him relaxed and calm. “Or I am going to call security over and have them escort you out of the building.” She shrugged. “I mean, I know the owner of the place, so I will probably make sure you people are banned for life anyway, but It will save you the embarrassment of being dragged out like a bunch of drunken idiots.”

“Are you serious?” The man asked dumbfounded, surprised that this was the way Yang had chosen to deal with the confrontation.

Yang just raised her eyebrow at the man. “Is that a no?”

“Oh wow, you are just a coward, aren’t you?” The man teased, feeling some sort of sick pride.

Blake spoke up to defend Yang. “Well that’s a rich statement from a man who lead a group to harass two women in a nightclub.”

“I’d hold my mouth shut if I was you, beast.” The man pointed at Blake.

Yang clapped her hands together. “Right, that’s about enough. Security!” Yang yelled out as she waved at a bouncer.

“Tch! Okay, were leaving. Hope you have a wonderful night you filthy, animal loving, degenerate bitch.” To finish of his barrage of insults, he grabbed Yang’s drink and splashed it across her face.

Before Yang even managed to register what had happened, or let alone get angry and spur into action, looks like she wasn’t the only one who had reached their limit.

The second the drink had impacted Yang’s face, Blake had spurred into action. She lunged out of her seat, directly towards the man with her fist up. The man never even saw Blake coming before her fist had impacted his jaw and sent him flying several feet across the ground. The man remained limp on the ground, obliviously knocked out good.

The mans friend who had recovered form his wrist pains clearly had not learned from his mistakes and threw his fists up. “Okay, you’ve done it now!”

“Yep, she sure has.” Yang spoke as she brought her elbow against the mans stomach, causing him to slump over in pain. Not wasting a moment, Yang grabbed the mans head and slammed it against the table, making it oblivious he was not going to continue any sort of fight. She let go of the man and let him slump down on the ground, as she pushed herself up from the table. She faced the remaining two people and cracked her knuckles. “Right, if you people want to take this dance, lets dance. I’ll try not to kill anyone, but I make no promises.”

The remaining two people quickly lifted their hands up in defence as one of them hesitantly spoke.  “H-hey we don’t want to fight! We don’t even agree with those two!”

“So, what? You just stand there idly and let them come over and spout all of that, whilst you just giggle in the background.” Yang cracked her neck. “Sorry, you are not coming out of this unscathed. Fight or not, but you will have broken bones.”

The two humans cowered down. “Please don’t!”

Yang was about to spurt out and attack them, when Blake grabbed her arm. “Yang!” She turned around to see Blake was devastated by what happened. She just looked at Yang with a pleading look. “Please, don’t.”

Yang took another deep breath and let out a sigh. She turned to the remaining two people. “You guys might want to make sure your friends here don’t need a doctor.”

By this point a few bodyguards had ran up to see what was happening. Seeing Yang and Blake tower over two knocked out people, with remaining two cowering for their lives, they came to hasty conclusions and drew their weapons on Yang and Blake.

“For the love of god, don’t shoot!” Junior screamed out. He ran up to the bodyguards and lowered their guns. “Dammit Blondie, I thought you said you weren’t looking for trouble!”

Yang pointed at the people on the ground. “These lovely patrons of yours thought it was a good idea to insults two huntresses and splash my face with a drink.” She pointed at Junior next. “You should be lucky that this place is not damaged, it was over before I even started.”

Junior just sighed. He pointed at the cowering people. “Get these people out of my nightclub.” He proceeded to point at the people on the ground. “And make sure these two are not dying or something, I don’t need another body in my club!” He finally addressed Yang. “Look, Blondie, don’t get me the wrong way, but could you go as well?”

Yang stared at Junior. “What? You are throwing me out?”

Junior raised his hands. “Not throwing out, I am asking you. This was quite a scene you caused, I think it would be better to let it cool down.”

Yang was about to say something, but Blake softly grabbed her hand. “Yang… can we please go home?” Blake looked at her distraught and obliviously shaken.  

Yang gently nodded as she placed her hand on Blakes. “Yeah. Of course, Blake.” She turned to Junior and sighed. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“It was expected. Just take it easy out there blondie.” Junior nodded his head towards Yang.

Yang nodded back and wrapped her arms around Blake. “Okay, let’s go home.”

* * *

 

The ride home was a quiet one. The limousine driver thankfully did not ask many questions, or chit chat. Yang and Blake both sat quietly inside the limo, in sour mood. Yang did not even bother grabbing the champagne, because she was not in a celebratory mood at all.

Once they arrived home, they quietly went inside and locked the door. Once inside, they just turned on the lights and Yang slumped down on the sofa. She let out a depressed sigh. “Well… that did not go quite as planned.” She gave Blake an apologetic smile.

As Blake saw Yang smile, she couldn’t help it anymore, and tears begun gathering at the corner of her eyes. She tried to supress it, but soon enough her shoulders were heaving as she let go and broke down crying.

Yang did not waste a second as she had pushed herself up. “Blake? What’s wrong?” She quickly found her way next her as she embraced her in a hug. She tried to calm Blake down as she gently massaged her back. “Hey, come on. It’s okay.”

Blake simply burrowed her face into the nape of Yang’s neck as she cried. Between her sobs, she said “Yang, I am so sorry.”

Yang patted her head confused. “Hey, come on now, there is nothing you have to be sorry about.”

Blake shook her head. “No, I know you were looking forward to the night, I did not mean to ruin it.”

“Okay, no!” Yang gently pulled away from Blake, enough that they could meet each other eye to eye. “You are not apologizing for that! None of that was on you.” She spoke sternly in a gentle manner.

“I just.” Blake sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. “I got so angry when they said those things about you, I couldn’t help it.”

Yang gave Blake a soft smile. “Listen, you don’t have to apologize to me for that. I don’t think you did anything wrong.” She wiped Blakes tears away. “Besides, I was pretty much on my limit, if you didn’t punch him, I would have.”

“I just…” She bit her lips as she tried to stop herself form crying. “I felt like I was in White Fang again. I was so angry.” She covered her face in her hands. “They would go that far just because they despise my species. It’s not fair!”

Yang wrapped around Blake tightly. “Listen, you are not a terrorist because you want to beat up some douchebag that insults us. That is perfectly a rational excuse to beat someone up.”

“But what sort of message does that send? That did not resolve anything. When they wake up, they will just hate Faunus twice as hard now.” Blake cried.

Yang sighed. She guided Blake to the sofa where they both sat down. “Listen, Blake. I don’t think there is always a diplomatic solution to these sorts of things.”

Blake wiped her eyes again. “Yang?”

“Look Blake, not matter what, or how hard we try, there will always be people that hate us. For what ever reason they have, even for just the sake of hating something, there will always be somebody no matter what or how hard we try.” Yang gave Blake a soft smile. “You said that yourself.”

“But violence is not the answer Yang…” Blake tried to explain.

“And I agree.” She smiled softly at Blake. “I am totally with you. I might be a brute, but even I realize a peaceful solution is the best solution.” She furrowed her brows. “But sitting idly when someone insults you and the people you care about is not the answer either. You know this better then anyone, I know you do.” She massaged Blakes shoulder. “And I don’t think that makes you anything like the White Fang. You have to let go of the past Blake.” She smirked. “I mean, how much of a white fang can you be when you are sleeping with a human?”

Blake gave a soft giggle as weakly begun to smile. “I just wish that… I just wish we could love each other without trouble like that. Its not fair, we have just as much as right to love each other as anybody else.”

Yang leaned back on the sofa. “Well, tough luck, life isn’t fair I guess. There is a hundred of people that definitely don’t approve of our love.” Blake was about to say something, but Yang interrupted her. “And guess what? I don’t care one bit. I don’t care if it’s a human, or Faunus or whoever. If they don’t accept me being with you, so be it. Its not gonna stop me you know?” Yang grabbed Blakes hands. “Blake, I love you! Nothing will change that! No matter what people say or do to us, I will always be there by your side!” She rested her head against Blakes chest. “I will gladly accept all trouble you bring. Because nothing will be enough to even slightly hinder my love for you.”

Blake wiped her tears as she wrapped herself around Yang tightly. “I really don’t deserve you…”

Yang smirked. “Yes, you do. And even if we didn’t deserve each other, too bad. Here we are.”

They hugged each other, as Yang gently massaged Blake and waited her to calm down. For a while, Yang simply held Blake in her arms, comforting her. After a while, Blake pulled away from the hug and Yang caressed her cheek. “Feeling calmer?”

 Blake nodded. “Yes, thank you. But seriously Yang, sorry the night cut off so quickly.”

Yang pecked her lips. “Stop saying sorry. Not your fault.” She giggled as she stood up. “I know! You can make it up for me.” She dusted off her dress as she took out her scroll. “It’s not exactly a night club, but I still feel like dancing.” She winked at Blake. “I think you owe at least one more dance.” She begun navigating her scroll to her music section. She activated their home stereo system and soon enough a familiar tune begun playing.

_Baby it’s time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align._

Yang grinned happily as she turned to Blake. “Bring back memories?”

Blake chuckled immediately after she recognized their old prom song. “I can’t believe you have this song on your scroll.”

Yang smiled at Blake brightly as she reached her hand out to Blake. “So, care to dance?”

_honey it’s time to leave the doubt behind  
take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine._

Blake smiled brightly as she reached out and grabbed Yang’s hand. Yang pulled her up, and together they begun dancing to that familiar tune, letting their worries float away.

No matter what had happened, it did not matter. They were dancing again, and everything was alright.

And this time, nothing could ruin this dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not sure what purpose this serves, but it was fun to write. I felt like I was all over the place with this one, so I apologise if this seems very crude.  
> Now I am gonna begin working on a White Rose story, that will be longer and much grander then this little piece.  
> But lets be honest, nothing wrong with fluff every now and then.


End file.
